


Consensual Possession

by TTGAO3



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Lena's perspective, POV Second Person, post Season 1 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTGAO3/pseuds/TTGAO3
Summary: When Magica took your body from you, it was the worse experience you could have imagined. The sensation of having your essence ripped from your physical being, of watching your own body act on someone else's will -- you wouldn't wish that experience on anyone.But Webby is willing to do anything for you.





	Consensual Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Written from Lena's perspective.

The months that followed Magica's return were hectic, to say the least. It was a time for rebuilding and recovering, as Magica's shadow army had left quite an impression on the city. People were scared and infrastructure was destroyed, but Scrooge's family spearheaded the reconstruction. More importantly though, they reforged the bonds between them. You saw the heartfelt apologies between Scrooge and the children, the subtle banter between him and his employees, and the way everyone simply seemed more at ease with each other. 

But you also saw the things that didn't recover. You saw Webby crying, when she thought know one was looking. She was mourning still.

Mourning you.

So when a month passed, and you had finally recovered enough strength to show yourself to her -- enough strength to whisper 'I'm fine, I'm here, don't cry' -- it was a time of heartfelt reunion. She hugged you, as best as one can hug their own shadow, and as your own form faded she swore that she would find a way to bring you back.

That was eight months ago. Eight months, full of research and adventures, admissions of guilt and love, and of revealing yourself to her family -- now your family. It was eight months of forging your own bonds with all of them, all playful ribbing and sarcastic glares. You were Webby's shadow, but you hadn't lost your snark.

But eight months is a long time to live in the shadow of someone else, plus the fifteen years you spent under Magica's gaze. It wears on you, and for as much as you tried not to show it, Webby knew. Her research was going nowhere, all leading in circles and dead ends, and she saw the way each failure made you sag a little lower. One particular day, when you sat projected on the wall, Webby piped up from her reading.

"What if you tried possessing me?"

It started out like that. A simple question, with Webby staring at you with innocent, beautiful eyes, not realizing the gravity of what she had asked. There's an instinctive fear at the mention of possession, and you immediately hide it by glaring at her. Seeing that and your poised response, she hastily explains herself. Says that she's been looking into golems, and how they might be able to build a body for you to possess, but also how you could in theory possess her instead as a temporary solution.

"No," is all you say, and your scowl is enough to stop the 'but' about to leave Webby's beak. You know what possession is like, and you wouldn't wish that on the worst kind of person. She seems hurt, or perhaps worried, and you get the feeling she knows that something is wrong. That she wants to put her hand on your shoulder and ask why it upsets you. But she knows that she can't, and backs off, shifting the topic instead to what you guys will need for the golem ("Clay might work, but I've always wanted to try butchery," she says offhandedly, to your slight concern). It's a long-winded ramble that you eventually tune out, albeit cheered up by her enthusiasm, and things return to normal.

In two weeks time, though, when her theory and study are put to the test, the golem fails. Your Webby's shadow now, and any construct you guys make is too detached from her for you to even briefly inhabit. It's a bitter failure -- even Webby's unending optimism is a bit shaky -- and you both end the day feeling disappointed.

"What was it like, when she possessed you?"

Webby is a lot of things, persistent and smart chief among them. Subtle though, not so much, and so that night she bluntly calls out the problem. Anyone else would have received a heated glare and a prickly response. But Webby is different in so many ways, simultaneously powerful, caring and innocent. You don't have the heart to tell her off, not when she genuinely cares about you.

So you tell her. When Magica first took control of you, it wasn't quite possession. You were more like a puppet on strings, fighting and struggling but being force to move against your will. Like there were chains holding you in place until you followed orders. But as the eclipse grew closer it only got worse. It was a feeling of having something foreign, inky and slimy seep into your every pore. Slowly at first, until eventually your body felt full to bursting with the combined essence of two people. In the end, her's won out, and your own being was crushed and locked away. You had no will to fight with because it had been taken from you, along with your body, and it was as if you were the parasite at that point. Forced to see and feel everything SHE did in YOUR body.

By the time you finish, your voice is shaky, and you feel that you might be crying if you weren't a shadow. Webby doesn't say anything at first, just placing her hand where yours would be. You've never told her you can't feel it. 

"You deserve better than that. Than this," she says eventually. "You shouldn't have to be someone else's shadow forever. And even if I don't want to admit it," she pauses, looking away briefly. "We're running out of options. If we can't ever find a way to bring your own body back... I want to know that we have an alternative." She finishes with conviction, looking at you straight in the eye with a gentle smile.

"I don't want to hurt you," is all you can say.

"You won't," she replies. "I trust you."

It surprises you. That after everything you did, even after these eight months of bonding, after being Magica's shadow for fifteen years, that anyone could say those words. You're scared, but you want to show her that that trust is not misplaced.

Thusly, with slow hesitation, you begin to inch your shadowy form across her hand where it meets yours. Magica needed the eclipse to possess you because you resisted, but Webby is entirely willing, almost eager. Her forearm is halfway enveloped in shadow when you expect her to stop you, but she's still just watching. Still smiling. Her shoulder goes next, then her chest, and soon you both close your eyes as she's enveloped entirely in her own shadow.

When Magica forced her consciousness onto your own, she didn't give you time to process what was happening. It all happened so fast, full of desperation and fear. Now though, as you feel your mind mingle with Webby's, it's surprisingly... Comfortable. She welcomes you, and you realize belatedly that this is the closest you been to anyone in your entire life, both literally and otherwise. It's as though your being hugged, a sensation of warmth and comfort unlike any you've ever known. Gently, Webby's mind begins to shrink, pulling you along, inviting you to take control. In another moment of hesitation, you ask yourself if you can be trusted to do this. It's only in knowing that Webby has faith in you that your own mind follows, expanding to fill the body that you now both inhabit. 

Sensations overwhelm you at first, things that you had forgotten in your time as a shadow. The feeling of carpet beneath beneath your feet, the smell of dust and old parchment. Looking down and seeing someone else's body is particularly striking. Very quickly you remember to breath as well, an action you had not done for a long time, and you take in great lungfuls of air, relishing in the sensation. You simply stand there, turning in gentle circles, remembering how nice it is to simply exist.

And you feel her there too. A lingering presence in your mind, neither scared nor frightened, but happy. Happy in a way that words cannot describe, because you can feel it. She's there with you, and you both share in the same happiness. 

The first thing you consciously do in her body is hug yourself, not sure who's hugging who, trying to express so many emotions in ways that you never could as a shadow.

"Thank you," you say, and you hear both of your voices in the words. "For everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Loving the shared body idea, where they essentially switch off who's 'driving' every now and then. Idea is mostly inspired by Dreemurr Reborn.
> 
> Spent as long as I could editing and revising it, but eventually I forced myself to post it when I realized I couldn't tell if I was looking for more mistakes or fastidiously trying to nitpick everything. Criticism is welcome.


End file.
